El mejor día de Victorie
by Elphyra
Summary: Victorie está muy ilusionada de celebrar su decimosegundo cumpleaños. Sus amigas lo saben y le tienen preparada una grande sorpresa. ¿Cómo reaccionará Victorie? ¿Será tal y como ella esperaba? ¿O habrá algo más? One-shot para el "Reto: Cumpleaños del 2012" del foro "The Ruins".


Este oneshot participa en el **Reto: Cumpleaños del 2012** del foro **The Ruins**.

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que sea de la **saga Harry Potter**, pertenece a **J. K. Rowling**.

* * *

**El mejor día de Victorie**

En las praderas escocesas, un nuevo día empieza con fuerza. El sol va subiendo poco a poco y, cada vez más, ilumina el magnifico castillo de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Aún es demasiado pronto, pero en algún de los pasillos del castillo se puede ver vida. Aquel día, en el castillo, no es un día cualquiera: hace catorce años que Voldemort murió ahí dentro.

En la torre de Gryffindor, hay dos chicas que silenciosamente despiertan a una tercera. Esta tercera, más dormilona, se levanta quejándose pero una de las dos chicas que la despertó le tapa la boca mientras con la otra mano señala vagamente a la chica que, a la última cama, aún duerme. Es un día especial para el castillo, pero también lo es para la muchacha pelirroja que aún duerme: es su decimosegundo aniversario. Poniéndose dos chicas por un lado de la cama y la otra por el otro, todas tres empiezan a hacerle cosquillas y, en medio de las risas, la homenajeada se levanta. Tirándole la almohada por la cabeza, después todas tres amigas la abrazan y se están todas cuatro unos segundos así. Después, se visten todas con más o menos prisa.

—¿Y mis regalos? —pide Victorie, con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde están, chicas, mis regalos?

—¿Regalos? —finge una de sus amigas, rubia más no poder—. ¿Para qué quieres tú regalos?

—¡Exacto! Hoy es un día cualquiera... ¿qué te pasa?

La última componente de la habitación no puede simplemente aguantar más sus risas y, apoyada en la pared, no para de reír. Victorie, pero, sabe de sobras que sus amigas le han hecho regalos. Aún recuerda cuando unas semanas atrás consiguieron que ella se quedara con un chico mientras sus amigas le compraron regalos. Lo sabe porque con el chico las espió y llevaban paquetes.

—Annie —mira a la que casi cae al suelo de risa—, Martha y Lydia —esta vez mira a la chica rubia y a la morena, respectivamente—; ¡no me mintáis! Hay regalos... ¿dónde están?

—_Pecosa _—entre ellas usan apodos—, ¡sé paciente! —le dijo Lydia. Victorie rebufa sabiendo que, como el año anterior, los regalos no van a llegar hasta la noche.

—¿Terminasteis la pelea? —pide Martha, haciéndose dos trenas—. ¿Podemos bajar? No quiero arruinarte el cumpleaños, Pecosa —le dijo a Victorie mirándola teatralmente—, pero no quiero llegar por segunda vez tarde al Memorial.

—A sus ordenes, Rapunzel —le dijo de broma Victorie, haciéndole el saludo militar—. Vamos ahí... ¡y luego mis regalos! —Las tres chicas rodaron los ojos.

El Memorial se hacía cada dos de mayo desde que se en 1998 murió Voldemort. Aquél día, cayese en el día que cayese de la semana, siempre era fiesta y servia por qué todos los alumnos —mayoritariamente los más pequeños o los nacidos de _muggles_— pudiesen entender y saber qué sucedió en el siglo XX, por qué no olvidasen que se tenían que respetar las cuatro casas y que, por encima de todo, todos los alumnos —dejando de lado el linaje al que pertenecían— eran iguales.

Estas tres frases, y sobretodo la última, no gustó mucho a la mayoría de familias de sangre pura, quienes se creían superiores a los nacidos de _muggle_. Pero la escuela de magia y brujería logró que se permitiera hacer el memorial cada año. Aquel memorial también era muy importante porque era donde se recordaba a todas las personas fallecidas durante las Guerras Mágicas y quienes hicieron lo posible porque todo fuera bien y las futuras generaciones tuviesen un presente mejor. Para los alumnos aquél día significaba una barrera entre lo antes y lo después: antes del Memorial habían las clases normales y, gradualmente, después de él venían los exámenes de fin de curso. Toda una pesadilla.

Las cuatro muchachas bajan las escaleras corriendo y se dirigieron hacía la salida. Después de almorzar, la homenajeada y sus amigas se fueron hacía las praderas de Hogwarts, dónde hacía muy buen tiempo. En aquella época del año las praderas estaban verdes y llenas de flores. Los árboles ofrecían sombras para que los enamorados se pudiesen besar tranquilamente sin que nadie los viese. Los amigos podían pasear por ahí hablando de quidditch, de chicas o de cualquier asunto y las amigas se sentaban en la hierba y se pasaban largas horas comentando chismes y otras cosas. En este día, todos los alumnos del castillo se dirigían al campo de Quidditch —que era más nuevo y grande que el anterior— y ahí se sentaban, como siempre; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban mesclados pero la residencia de Slytherin —bastante seguidora de sus antiguos ideales de superioridad y poder— siempre quedaba toda junta, sin que ningún miembro de ella se mezclase mucho entre los otros.

Como siempre, Minerva McGonagall, la anciana directora del colegio, junto a otros profesores, empezaba su anual discurso para recordar a todo el alumnado los hechos sucedidos. Antes, todo el castillo calló y permitió a los que estaban más alejados oír perfectamente las palabras de la directora. Victorie las está escuchando cuando nota que una mano en su espalda estaba reclamando la atención de su propietario. La chica levanta la mirada hacía la izquierda y ve a un chico de la gradería superior, más grande que ella; de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, con la corbata de Gryffindor y una grande sonrisa en la cara.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Vic —le dice con una sonrisa—. ¡Que pases un buen día...!

—Gracias, Teddy —le responde la homenajeada, con una sonrisa que enseñaba todas las dientes—. Que lo pases tú también. —La cara de Ted Lupin cambia un poco y, sin decirle nada, vuelve a mirar a la directora.

Victorie sabe el motivo y, viendo que el chica ya no la mira, ella también dirige la mirada hacía el centro del campo de Quidditch. Hace catorce años que murieron los padres de Ted, en la Guerra de Hogwarts; un tema del que justamente la profesora McGonagall está hablando.

Unas horas más tarde, el Memorial termina y todos los alumnos se dirigen hacía el Gran Comedor para comer. Unos cuantos chicos de la mesa de Ravenclaw felicitaron a la grande de los Weasley y, cuando Victorie dirige la mirada hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, se encuentra con la mirada de Ted y se ruboriza levemente. ¿Cuanto rato ha estado su _primo_ mirándola de aquella manera?

—_Pecosa_ —Victorie mira a Martha, a quien llaman _Blancanieves_—, ¿quieres o no quieres tus regalos? —La cara de Victorie se ilumina—. Pues vamos a la habitación.

Las cuatro chicas se levantan de la mesa y Victorie vuelve a mirar todo el Gran Salón. Siempre le había gustado: por su grandes proporciones, por su mágica luz y, por encima de todo, por el hechizado techo; que aquel día mostraba un cielo sin nubes. Sin saber mucho como, su mirada se dirige hacía el chico que antes había encontrado mirándosela y que esta vez vuelve a hacerlo. Ted, viendo que Vic se levantaba, lo hizo él también. La chica intuye sus intenciones y se queda última.

—Vic... —Ted la coge levente del brazo y la chica se gira—. Yo, solo... —le coge la mano izquierda—, solo quería pedirte perdón por si no te ha gustado que te estuviera mirando.

—No hacía falta, Teddy —le dice. Ningún de los dos habla, y por esto Victorie dice—. Emm..., ¿me puedes dejar? Es que... —Sus amigas, sin ninguna discreción la llaman: "¡Pecosa!". Girándose levemente, Victorie dice—: Mis amigas me llaman.

—Claro —dice él, deslizando su mano por encima de la de ella—. Hasta luego. —Se gira y se va.

Victorie, dirigiéndose hacía sus amigas, cierra las manos y es luego cuando se da cuenta de que en la mano izquierda tiene algo. Lo mira y se da cuenta de que es un papelito. Mientras piensa que lo que le ha dicho Ted solo era una maniobra, abre el papelito:

_¿Quedamos en la noche?_

_Ahí donde te gusta, donde dices que eres libre y pequeña... _

_insignificante; cuando en realidad no eres nada de esto._

_¿Querrás compartirlo conmigo?_

¡Sólo era una maniobra! Ted Lupin quería quedar con ella aquella misma noche. Ahora Victorie, que casi ya había llegado hacía sus amigas, se da cuenta de que el _hasta luego_ que había dicho no era más que un recordatorio al papelito. Aprieta el papel entre sus manos y oye la voz de su amiga:

—¡Uuy! ¿El _Príncipe Azul_...? —Su mirada exige explicaciones. Victorie piensa que no se las va a dar.

—¡Cállate, _Blancanieves_...! —le reprocha—. ¡El _príncipe azul_ no existe..., sólo en los cuentos!

—Ya lo sabemos —dice Annie—. Pero sí que existe _tu_ Príncipe Azul. Y —añade mirando a sus amigas—, sin duda alguna es este muchacho...

Victorie se vuelve a sonrojar. Lo que no entiende de sus amigas es que todas le dicen "muchacho" como si ellas fueron mucho mayores que él; y en realidad es él quien les lleva dos años más. Pero la chica las deja en paz en este asunto: lo que sus amigas no saben, quizá solo intuyen, es que Victorie ha quedado con _su Príncipe Azul_.

Cuando Victorie y sus amigas llegaron a la habitación, la homenajeada del día les reprocha de que ahí no hay regalo alguno. Sus amigas, sin que ella no pueda hacer nada, le vendan los ojos y, después de cerrar la puerta, le dicen que busque los regalos. Victorie se queja, pero es en vano ya que sus amigas no van a permitir que haga otra cosa. Entre risas y caídas, transcurren las horas. Victorie consigue su regalo que, resignada, descubre que es un papel.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto? —Con los ojos aún vendados, Victorie no sabe que está hablando a la chimenea. Oye las voces de sus amigas que rien—. ¿Rapunzel, Blancanieves, Belladormiente? ¿Un papel?

—¿¡Un papel!? —repite las palabras de Victorie Annie, quien es _Belladormiente_, exasperada—. Nunca digas esto, ¡lo he hecho yo!

Cuando Victorie recobre la visión, mira más detenidamente el papel que tiene delante de sus manos y ve que es un mapa real de toda la escuela de Hogwarts. En la cuarta planta hay las palabras:

_Los regalos están ahí._

_¿Será capaz Pecosa de ir?_

_A un lado o a otro,_

_solo con su paciencia encontrará el tesoro._

Un sencillo poema, sin rima ni coherencia, pero escrito para Victorie. La chica que cumplía años sube las escaleras del castillo seguida de sus ruidosas amigas en busca del regalo de cumpleaños. Finalmente, acompañada de sus amigas, Victorie llega al cuarto piso. Mira a ambos lados pero no encuentra nada que le parezca que puedan ser sus regalos. Con una cara un poco impaciente, mira a sus amigas.

—¿Dónde están? —Hace una sonrisa.

—_A un lado o a otro, solo con su paciencia encontrará el tesoro_ —repite Martha las palabras que hay escritas en el mapa.

—Desea tus regalos y quizá los encuentres.

—¿_Quizá_? ¿Y si no los encuentro?

—Luego _quizá_ te ayudamos... —empieza Lydia pero Annie la cortó:

—O _quizá _ te dejamos sola.

Victorie ve que de sus amigas no sacará mucha información así que cierra los ojos y empieza a desear los regalos de cumpleaños. Está unos segundos pensando "_Quiero mis regalos, quiero mis regalos, quiero mis regalos..._" pero no sucede nada. Por esto, se imagina a ella misma abriendo con mucho entusiasmo una caja cuadrada que está envuelta con un lazo azul y papel blanco. Desgarra el papel y ve una caja de color...

—¡Oh! Lo ha logrado...

Oyendo las palabras de Rapunzel, Victorie abre los ojos y, asombrada, no puede creer lo que tiene delante suyo. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Victorie tenía delante de si una pared gris, como todas las paredes de Hogwarts. Ahora, pero, delante suyo había una gran puerta, de roble y acero, con dibujos en ella. Se queda sorprendida y mira a sus amigas, quienes la miran contenta.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es esto?

—Bienvenida, Pecosa, a la _Sala de la Necesidad_. —Y Lydia hace una grande reverencia que hace reír a todas sus amigas.

Victorie abre una de las enormes puertas pero cuando va a mirar qué hay dentro, sus amigas vuelven a vendarle los ojos. Esta vez, la chica se muerde los labios porque sabe que es inútil intentar hablar con ellas. Suavemente, Victorie nota las manos de sus amigas que la empujan hacía el oscuro interior de la Sala. De repente, dejaron de empujarla y la chica se queda quieta en medio de la oscuridad. Oye una risa de Annie y la oye formular el hechizo para que salga luz de su varita. Confundida, Victorie ve a través del pañuelo una grande luz que supone que ilumina con total claridad toda la sala. Cuando le desvendan los ojos, Victorie queda aún más sorprendida por lo que ve: una grande sala de sostre muy alto; pero cuando se da cuenta de ello, Victorie ya no cree que está en una grande sala. Está, junto a sus amigas, perdida por el espacio. Aquella grande sala es el Universo, con los planetas y los satélites, con las estrellas y los agujeros negros. Y todo envuelto de aquella oscuridad con poca luz. Parece la noche. No se puede creer que aquello sea el regalo que le han hecho sus amigas. No... aquel regalo era demasiado grande, demasiado magnifico.

—¡Oh! Muchas, muchas gracias... yo... —Victorie se detiene para respirar y calmarse—. ¿Cómo os lo voy a agradecer? —Abraza a cada una de sus amigas.

—Bueno —dice Martha; Victorie casi no la ve por la poca luz que hay reflejada en su cara—..., no nos lo tienes que agradecer a nosotras, ¿sabes?

—Se puede decir que el mérito de todo esto —tercia Annie— lo tiene _tu_ Príncipe Azul.

—Y ahora —dice Lydia, cogiendo a Belladormiente y a Rapunzel del brazo—, _nosotras_ estamos estorbando.

Antes de que Victorie pudiera decir alguna palabra, sus amigas la dejan sola y le cierran la puerta a las narices. La chica siente el ruido de alguien que camina detrás suyo y, un poco asustada, se gira a poco a poco. En un primer momento no ve a nadie pero poco a poco ve la silueta de un chico que avanza hacía ella; de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, con la corbata de Gryffindor y una grande sonrisa en la cara. La cara de Victorie se vuelve un poco más roja y una grande sonrisa dibujan sus labios. Su corazón bombardea más rápido la sangre. Sin duda alguna, éste es el mejor día de su vida:

El chico al que ama, Teddy, está ahí, con ella...

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sí, no? ¡Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos!**


End file.
